All Mine!
by Leenad
Summary: Naruto comes to Neji's place and confessions are made. NaruxNeji, Shonenai. Please review.


Well I decided since theres not much stories with Neji/Naruto pairings in them, I'll write one. So yeah this fic contains shonen-ai and is a OneShot. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A soft breeze fluttered through the silent village of Konoha, trees dancing in its wake. The full moon glowed like a white plate high in the sky as the tiny light of stars twinkled meerily. 

Everyone was fast asleep tucked away safely in their warm cozy beds dreaming just about anything that their minds could produce. Crickets chirped away in their song; fireflies floating about in the endless dark of night even though it was slightly chilly.

Neji Hyuuga awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the constant buzzing noise was getting to be annoying and so he sighed, getting out of bed. Now, who would be at his doorstep when it was...Neji looked at the clock...THREE IN THE MORNING?

Ooooh boy! Whoever it was better have a good excuse for waking him up otherwise there was going to be alot of hell to pay not to metion alot of broken bones. Good thing he was the only one staying in the Hyuuga household and that everyone, including Hinata, were off on some vaction.

Neji would've gone with them but as you know he never did like his family that much for all that they put him through. But right now he was alomst wishing he should've gone with them. Almost, anyway.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!" the brunette yawned as he trudged slowly out of his room and through the halls towards the front door. Upon finally reaching it he swung it open as hard as he could with a dagger filled look in his pearl white eyes.

"What!" he growled but then froze.

There standing with a silly grin on his face was Naruto, the smell of alcohol drifting into the Hyuuga's nostrils. Whoever heard of a12 year-old getting drunk? _"Well...its probably not his fault he hangs around that perverted sensei Jiraiya all the time" _Neji thought to himself, still staring at the blond before him.

"Oi Neji...s-sorry to bother you like that..." Naruto hicuped, swaying on his feet alittle before gaining balance. A hiss of pain escaped his lips and he clutched his side; blood trickling slowly from a wound.

"You idiot! What in hell happened to you?" Neji asked with worry, taking the blond's hand and leading him inside. Naruto grunted alittle from the pain but he laughed softly as though the question were a joke, "Its just a scratch...Kiba wanted to pick a fight...".

_"So he had a brawl with Kiba eh? I wonder what the idiot dog said to get him riled up"._

The brunette shook his mind clear and focused on the task at hand as he opened his bedroom door and sat the blond on his bed; putting a bucket beside him just incase he decided to get sick. Neji walked quickly into his bathroom and rumaged the medicine cabnet for the First Aid box before heading back.

It didn't take long until the blond boy's wound was tended and wrapped; luckily what ever weapon had been used only caused a minor injury. Neji sat down on the bed beside Naruto who was laying on his good side wearing only a white tanktop and his usual orange pants since his jacket was being washed in the washer machine to get the blood out.

For awhile neither said anything and the Hyuuga would've gone back to sleep but right now he was wide awake. "Thanks for your help Neji" Naruto chuckled as he turned over to look at the brunette, the effects of the alcohol wearing off slightly.

"It was nothing. But why did you came to my house instead going to the hospital like a sensible person?" Neji replied. The blond grinned, "You know how Iruka-sensei is. I didn't want him to have a fit and besides you were the closest from the bar".

Neji nodded his head. Of course everyone knew just how precious Naruto was to Iruka so nobody could blame him for being like a wet hen all the time.

"So, can you tell me what happened to make you get angry at Kiba?".

The Hyuuga waited for a minute or two as the blond vomited into the bucket. When he was done, his blue eyes hardened as his face grew serious yet he said nothing. Neji decided that he wouldn't get an anwser so easily so he let the subject drop. However he was taken aback when the blond spoke like there was venom in his voice.

"Kiba said some nasty things about you".

The brunette blinked as he turned to look at Naruto who's back was facing him. Kiba had some something about him and that was why the blond had gotten angry? But why? Well Neji could understand that he and Naruto were good friendsso why would he go to all that trouble just to defend him? Alright maybe Neji had some 'feelings' for the boy but...

"I'm...uh flatered and all but whatever the idiot mutt said couldn't be that-".

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted as he sat up swiftly on the bedwhilehis blue eyes filled with anger, "That bastard called you a no good whore! Said he wanted you all to himself!".

Neji sat there shocked. The blond boy grabbed Neji's hand and flung him on his back, pinning his arms above his head.

"N-Naruto! What on earth-?".

Naruto didn't seem to listen as he started to kiss the boy beneath him in a heated frenzy; the Hyuuga tasting the bitter taste of beer mixed with ramen. "I won't let that mutt take you away from me. You belong to me and no body else. Just the thought of that dog touching you makes me sick..." Neji heard Naruto whisper in his ear. The brunette felt uneasy and tried to struggle but it seemed as though the other boy was stronger despite his height.

_"He must be still drunk...There's no way the real Naruto would act like this...Even though...I wished his confession was true..." _Neji thought in disapointment but was surprised when he looked up into those sky blue orbs. They were crystal clear, lust and a sort of gentliness shining in them. It donned on him then that Naruto was still quite sober enough to think straight.

He knew what he was doing all along. And his love for him was real as it could be.

"Ashiteru Neji-kun" Naruto smiled. Tears brimmed the Hyuuga's eyes. He had waited for this moment, even though alittle different from what he had dreamed about, for so long.

"...Naruto...I...Oh Naruto-kun!" Neji cried out as he was able to free his arms and wrap them around the blond's neck; pulling him into a kiss. Clothes were soon dropped to the floor, heat and passion stinging everywhere in their veins as they kissed and touched.

Soon it was dawn and the two boys lay there panting; the room smelling of sweat. Neji curled closer tothe boyas the blond grinned. "I'll always love you Neji" whispered Naruto, drifting off to sleep. Neji watched his lover for some time before going off to sleep as well; alone thought echoing in his mind.

_"I love you too...my kitsune"._

**-End-**

* * *

Uh...(scratches head) well sorry if the plot of the story was kindor crappy. But hope you liked reading it and please review!


End file.
